randomstuffstufffandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Incredible Universe of Chewinggum episodes
Responsible Fish Shenanigans Segment Chewinggum and Darwin must watch over their little sister, Anias, but protect her young eyes from Darwin's aquatic dancing strippers that are invading there house. They flood the house and force Chewinggum and Anais to get them more fish flakes. NOTES: Chewinggum, Darwin, Anias, Richard and Nicole are all introduced. Tom Kenny does Chewinggum's voice in this episode. This is also the pilot episode. DVD Shenanigans''' 'Segment After being caught pirating DVDs, Chewinggum must hide Darwin from the cops, and flee from the wrath of their mom. ''NOTES: It is revealed that Darwin actually has cheekbones hidden under his blubber. Gilbert Gottfried officially does Chewinggum's voice now. The Third Member Looking for a third member of their gang of mobsters, Chewinggum and Darwin decide on the infamous Doctor Tobias. However, Darwin kicks Chewinggum onto the streets. Chewinggum must get back into the gang, or live with the rest of his life with a deflated balloon named Alice. NOTES: Doctor Tobias is introduced. Chewinggum stars in one of the darkest scenes in cartoon history, a complete mental breakdown. Community Service After being convicted for the 15th time, Chewinggum is sentenced to community service-Protecting an old fool named Mr. Robinson. Chewinggum has to protect him from a gang of fish-thugs, None of which have anything to do with Darwin. NOTES: Mr. Robinson is introduced, and "dies". Darwin is completely absent from this episode except when he performs "You Just Mad 'Cus Yo Butt is Old" from The Boondocks. A Sweet Apocolypse Spent with Mary Jane After watching Snakes on a Plane butt-naked and high as a kite, Chewinggum and Darwin begin hallucinating and think the world will end in 25 hours. Later they tell Richard and they hide inside a beaten-up trailer for the rest of the night. They spend the night getting as high as possible. The police bust all of them for possession of marijuana. NOTES: The world did not end. The Cat in the Dress Chewinggum accepts a bet and wears a dress all day long. Darwin stupidly believes he is really a woman and falls in love with him. NOTES: This received too many complaints from parents so this episode was only aired once on TV. '' Karate Kitten Chewinggum and Darwin decide to wear karate outfits and it pisses everyone off. They're forced to live their days inside the home. They grow mullets and play vidya. They then sing a song about growing up and get naked for a while. Then being ashamed of their nudity they put the outfits back on. Notes: At one point in the episode Chewinggum and Darwin are voiced by a grand piano. Ghost Shenanigans Segment Darwin, tired of being the 'fatter' brother, sadisticly tells Carrie the Ghost to possess Chewinggum's body to make him overeat and balloon up to over 400 lbs. ''NOTES: Carrie the emo ghost is introduced. In a banned scene, Chewinggum bitch-slaps his mom and tells her to fuck off. Gabe Newell plays Chewinggum at some points in the episode. Uncle Dimmy's Cabin Darwin and Chewinggum compete in a smoothie making contest at the diner to win a Sega Master System. Rigby and Richard are hired to be the judges but they slack off and get a meatball sub. Notes: this episode doesn't have any notes. It doesn't need them either Chewinggum and Darwin Join a Cult Chewinggum decides he wants to a basketball player like Darwin and Rigby and is introduced to Basketballism. He becomes so absorbed into basketball he begins to think Darwin is a basketball and starts worshipping him. Rigby comes by and teaches Chewinggum real basketball. Darwin goes to study at UNC and play for the Chicago Buffulo Wings. Notes: Chewinggum sucks at basketball Dozenth Year Fishmitzvah Party Time When Darwin celebrates his 12th birthday and is legally a "manfish" in fish culture, Chewinggum is afraid he won't have time to play with him anymore. Meanwhile, Darwin is afriad of growing up so he gets caught up doing everything he knows to do to stay a child forever, including begging Mordecai the galactic overlord to grant him with eternal youth. Mordecai denies his request. All that happens is that Darwin gets even fatter and he gets a deeper voice. Notes: This episode is slated to be part of season 2 and is going to be a two-part episode. Darwin is officially voiced by Kanye West in this episode. ? In this episode Mordecai gets ? jealous becuase ? Rigby is hanging out with Richard.. Mordecai gets so angry and mental he asks Aniais to take over ze world. Mordecai is introduced in this episode. Random Tennis Weekly Chewinggum and Carrie the emo ghost discover Random Wiki. They decided to have a Random Tennis Match. Meanwhile, Darwin goes on a crazy adventure at Valve. Chewinggum loses the match horribly and goes insane, Carrie takes over the world. Darwin must build a time mechanism thingy to save Chewinggum and the world, while fighting off Gabe Newell's Minions. Darwin Is Succesful, all 3 of them end up IN SOVIET RUSSIA. Notes: They bring Laptops. Random Tennis Monthly While IN SOVIET RUSSIA, the time machine breaks, Carrie goes on a rampage (with her laptop,) Darwin trys to fix the time machine, Chewinggum doesn't know what to do. Carrie eventualy gets caught by Soviet forces, Stalin discovers the internet. Chewwinggum has to play random tennis with Stalin for a Month while Darwin still is fixing the time machine. Notes: Darwin never Fixes the Time Machine. Random Tennis Yearly Carrie countiues her rampage to Nazi Germany (Nazi Occupied Europe.) Darwin countues to fix the time machine. Bored, Chewinggum joins Carrie on her rampage (with thier laptops.) Chewwinggum and Carrie eventualy find Hilter and fight him. After losing, they challenge Hitler to a game of Random Tennis. This game goes on for a whole year. Notes: Chewinggum and Carrie barely win. Darwin finally fixes the time machine, shortly after it explodes for no reason at the end of the episodes. Random Tennis Forever After taking over the Axis Powers, Carrie sets her sights on the Allie Forces (rest of the world.) Chewinggum thinks Carrie has taken her rampage to far, He challenges her to a Random Tennis Match. Darwin finally fixes the time machine, but there's a glich. They travel through time and space. Note: This Random Tennis Goes on for an Eternity. Darwin Mountain Fort Awesome One eternity later, having not aged a second due to the glitch, Darwin fixes it. He and Chewinggum try go back to their normal lives but end up in Secret Mountain Fort Awesome instead. The boys utterly shit theirselves upon the sight of the blue lizard/dog-like thing and its teeth. The mutant sniffs of Darwin and thinks Darwin smells like a foot. It licks Darwin and Chewinggum has to save Darwin from being licked to death. Notes: Nightmare Fuel, ahoy! Swamp Critters Darwin feels the urge to return to his roots as a critter. He goes to live in the swamp and meets the dog/lizard mutant again. It does not lick him but requests his help to help dump a bag of power strips into the swamp. together they build a power plant. The trees and animals of the area file complaints against them. When the courts wouldnt recognise this as a serious case the animals decide to occupy the area in protest. Many of them fought and and squabbled with each other. What began as something meaningful ended in a bloody mess. The two mutants, Darwin and Dingle, decided to move back to civilisation. Notes: Contrary to belief, this episode was not a euphemism or a metaphor for anything. Snooki's Spider Chewinggum accidently sits onSnooki's pet spider. He has to hide the spider's corpse from Snooki. He ships it off to Cartoon Network Studios. The network (in their willingness to put on any old crap as long as it can be made cheap) decides to make the spider corpse a star. Chewinggum has to do everything he can to keepSnooki from seeing it. Even run around butt naked singing the My Little Pony theme song. ''Notes: Much of the episode was incomplete and was rather boring, actually. The network decided to still air it because they'll put on anything as long as its cheap to make.? '' Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:TV shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Awesomeness Category:Random Tennis PAges Category:Wining! Category:Winning! Category:DOUBLE THE WINNING! Category:TRIPLE THE WINNING!